


No Sleeping At Sleepovers

by TheDevilsCatamite



Category: Original Work, Thornville High, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsCatamite/pseuds/TheDevilsCatamite
Summary: tfw you get obsessed with other people's ocs





	No Sleeping At Sleepovers

“W-what the hell?” Rocky let out when he jerked himself up from his nap, sitting up he tugged at his hands, the where bound, bound behind his back. He didn't remember what happened, what the actual hell?  
“Hey.”  
Rocky quickly turned to his side to see the caramel skinned Spook grinning at him standing at the bedside. A scared face smirked. “You're not supposed to ffall asleep at sleepoverss Rocky.” Rocky rolled his blue eyes. “It'ss a rule.” Rocky was in Spook's room, and on his bed.

“You're an ass, untie me.” Rocky rubbed his wrists together wondering what Spook used, probably rope. He rolled his hands. Defiantly rope.   
“Hmm, I havve other plans for you...” Spook moved on to the bed and lowers Rocky on to his back. He straddles his hips and shifted until their hips met. The added pressure on to Rocky caused him to let out a groan. With his arms bend behind him and a large teen on his hips made it impossible for Rocky to get up.

Rocky heaved once and stared into Spook's eye. “What? Why are you making that face?!”   
“You jjust llook so good llike tthis.” He smirked. Rocky flushed, unable to do anything but turn his face to the side. He quickly let out a soft moan when Spook started to slowly grind into him, his tight black jeans clad hips knew just the right way to roll. Rocky groaned. Just the right way, damn. This was perfect. He promptly followed Spook and began grinding his own hips up to meet the other boy's.

A gloved palm griped the older boy's chin and rough finger pads rubbed him. Spook pulled Rocky's face to meet his eye and bit his lip sharply. Rocky exhaled out his nose as Spook teased his mouth with his own, making use of his free hands he slipped them under Rocky's shirt and ran his hands over his ribs. Rocky gasped at Spook's touch and the rhythmical way his hips moved with his own. He cursed when Spook ran his nails over his sensitive skin. “Fff... Spook...” He just hummed at Rocky's comment.

His body started to tremble and he pulled on his tied wrists and buckled his knees when Spook bite down and sucked on Rocky's pale neck. He curled his toes in his socks. Spook ran his mouth over the fresh spot, dragging his teeth then moving down Rocky's neck and to his tattoo'd collarbone, leaving bruises in his way. Rocky got louder and interrupted the rough kissing with his sharp moans and gasps. Spook slowed down his hips and ran his nails over Rocky's skin again. Biting harder and licking his neck.

“D-damn it Spook!” He yelled, this was getting unbearable. Spook chuckled in return and stopped everything he was doing. Rocky immediately frustrated and very much aroused; he continued grinding up in to Spook. A flat growl released from his teeth when Spook did nothing. He was throbbing, he needed to do something, if his wrists weren’t tied up he could.   
Oh god this was torture, do something, do something goddammit! 

Rocky started to whimper and he knew Spook loved every single noise out of his mouth. Face flushed and sweat beating from his brow he wriggled his hips and shifted his legs. He knew Spook had to be hard by now too and he was just torturing himself with this. Spook was still, on Rocky's hips. Resting his gloved hands on his thighs and just slightly grinning down at Rocky's flushed frustrated face.  
He whined and whimpered rolling his head to his side, Rocky let out pathetic noises. He was pleading for Spook to continue.

Finality giving in to Rocky's whimpering pleads, Spook gripped Rocky's hip bones and pressed down hard when he started again, rolling his hips harder while Rocky let out even louder moans and pants, the friction was so good, so intense. His body was so hot, a heat pooling in the pit of his abdomen that went all the way to the front of his tight jeans. He noticed Spook was feeling just as good, biting his lower lip with a flushed and sweaty face.   
Rocky whined loudly and he knew he was so close, Spook, knowing just what that noise meant sped up and griped Rocky's hips harder. Grinding himself harder in to Rocky and Rocky in to him.

Rocky gasped in air and let out a loud long scream when he reached his orgasm. Heat shooting through him and coming hard and wet in his tight pants. He gasped sharply and panted. Spook released with a loud moan soon after Rocky did, filling his own pants, leaving himself sticky and hot.  
Both panting and sucking in air, Spook dropped himself on to Rocky, burying his face in the crook of the boy's lovely bruised neck. Both heaving their chests. 

After coming down from his erection Spook heaved himself off of Rocky and pulled him up by his shirt, laying a sloppy, saliva covered kiss on his lips. He ended the long kiss and let Rocky slump onto his shoulder while he brushed his hands over Rocky's bound wrists. He quickly undid the tight knots and freed the other boy. With a sigh Rocky fell back and pulled Spook down with him with he now free arms. He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. Both falling asleep exhausted.


End file.
